


I want to share all of this with you

by janjan_the_ninth



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Is set before Michael appears on the discovery, M/M, SpaceBoos being adorable, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they deserve all the happiness so I wrote it for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janjan_the_ninth/pseuds/janjan_the_ninth
Summary: The first few days on the Discovery Paul doesn't have a free minute left for his doctor or himself, there's way to much work to do. But today Hugh takes matters into his own hands. He is on his way to engineering to get his scientist home a little earlier and gets a few surprises.





	I want to share all of this with you

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am with my second fanfiction. Thank you all for your positive reaction to my first fanficiton. You motivated me to write another one, this time adorable tooth-rotting fluff about our favourite SpaceBoos. They deserve all the happiness in the world/universe.
> 
> Thank you to Momos_weird_thoughs for being a wonderful beta.

There was a war going on. The peaceful lives of the people under the federation were gone. In its place there was a life of fear, loss and uncertainty. Families were torn apart, Starfleet officers were reassigned. 

They were so lucky, mused Hugh, that he and Paul were still together. Even if that meant to be on the Discovery, a science vessel essential for the war. 

They had been at war for three week, three long and exhausting weeks. And it wouldn't change anytime soon. 

Hughs shift had ended two hours ago but there was still so much to do. The whole crew needed to take the standard medical test to insure an illness free working condition. Exhaustion made itself noticeable on his way to their quarters. Something told him that that wasn’t going to be an exception either. It came to no surprise to him that their quarters were empty upon his arrival. Even when he knew that Pauls shift had ended around the same time as his. 

It really didn't surprise him. Paul was the Chief of Engineering which isn't an easy job. Adding up to that, his life's research had been crammed into a ship over the course of two weeks. So even now when they had been in space for a few days there was still so much to do. With a sigh and longing gaze to the showers Hugh turned around and made his way to engineering. 

His assumption was proved to be true. A wall of noise and hectic movements greeted him when he entered Engineering. Cadets were running around, pushing boxes from one corner to another. Only a few were standing at their working station. Though he couldn’t see Paul in all the trouble. They were all busy so he went unnoticed until he stood in the middle of room. A red haired Cadet noticed him and promptly walked to him. She looked a bit uncertain. 

“Hello doctor. It's not often that a doctor comes down to Engineering. Well not that I know of. At least it didn't happened before. Then again I’ve never been on a ship before. So this is the first time I saw a doctor in Engineering.” Her rambling was endearing. “Can I help you?”

“Yes actually you can, Cadet…?”

“Cadet Sylvia Tilly, sir.”

“Thank you Cadet Tilly. I’m actually looking for Lieutenant Stamets.”

“He’s in the fo- He is in the storage room right now. But he explicitly said he didn’t want to be disturbed.” She unconsciously took a step between him and the door to the forest. 

Thanking the Cadet for her time, Hugh sidestepped her to find his partner to get him to take a break. 

“Sir. You can’t go in there. Lieutenant Stamets said this room is off-limits.” A few more Cadets noticed them now, but they all continue to ignore them. Cadet Tilly was following him now, spurting arguments to stop him. When they reached the door she blurted out that the doors are biolocked. 

“I know Cadet. Thank you for accompanying me to the door.” He breathed against the locking mechanism and the computer welcomed him. 

He was nearly through the door when Cadets Tillys voice made him turn around. 

“He’s not sick, is he?”

“What do you mean Cadet?”

“I know it’s none of my business. But you are a Medical Officer looking for Lieutenant Stamets and you have access to his forest.“

“I can assure you that Lieutenant Stamets is in best health.”

“I’m sorry for assuming…”

“Don’t worry Cadet. Caring is not something you should apologise for.” With that he walked through the door. As soon as the door closed behind him, the noise and chaos of Engineering was cancelled out, leaving him in the silence of the forest. 

He was amazed by what his partner had created in such little time. As far as you could see were flowers, trees, mushrooms and even more mushrooms. Glowing spores whirred through the air, giving the room an airy and mysterious atmosphere. 

He couldn’t see Paul from the door though he had a hunch where he would be. Last night the astromycologist told him about the Lycoperdon perlatum which refused to grow. Paul wanted to try and replant them near the edge of the storage room, where they had some more trees they could grow under. Making his way to the aggregation of trees, he took in the cheer magnitude of the forest around him. He only had been here before once. It was shortly after the room was covered in soil. Nothing had grown here back then. It looked completely different now. There hall itself wasn’t noticeable anymore and after a few steps into the mushroom forest one could even forget that they were on a spaceship. 

Slowly the blond hair of his partner came into view. He was crouched next to a tree trunk, patting the soil around one cluster of the puffball fungus. Around him were a few more clusters to be found. It amazed him every time anew how good Paul was in this stuff. People expect someone working only with PADDs or a working station as Chief of Engineering, not someone who would grow mushrooms, covering himself with dirt while doing so. But that’s what you get when you love a brilliant astromycologist, thought Hugh. Being lost in thought Hugh hadn’t noticed that Paul had turned around.

“Hugh, why are you here? You shouldn't be here, it’s not ready yet.” He couldn’t quite place Pauls voice. There was no anger in it for being interrupted or for Hugh to suddenly appear in the forest. Though he sounded somewhat disappointed.

“I wanted to take you home, since your shift is already over. Though I can leave again, if you don’t want me here.” 

“No, I want you here. But not like this.”

“Not like what?”

“I wanted to show you the forest when it’s finished, when it glows even brighter, different coloured spores flying around. It’s going to be so beautiful and I want to share all this with you.” His eyes got a dreamy expression as he gesticulated to the forest around them. He made a step forward and took Hughs hands. “I want it to be perfect. Like you are.”

“It’s already perfect.” Hugh pried one hand free to wipe away dirt from Pauls cheek, followed by a short kiss to his lips. “The puffballs seem to be settled in, so let's get you cleaned up and get some rest.” 

“My dear doctor, always taking care of me.” With that they started their walk back to engineering, holding hands while talking about their days. On their walk Paul pointed out some of the beautiful exemplares of mushrooms, such as the Laccaria Amethystina or the glowing Mycena Chlorophos. Hugh just started to talk about all the gossip that reached the medical bay today, when Paul suddenly blurted out:

“Will you marry me?” They stopped and turned to each other. Their hands still intervened. Paul ginned and his eyes shine with happiness.

“What did you say?” Hugh couldn’t believe what he had heard. 

Paul took Hughs other hand too and repeated his question. “I asked if you want to marry me? I wanted to wait to show you the forest until it was finished, until it was perfect. And now I realised that you are right. It already is perfect. Not because I replanted the Lycoperdon perlatum or because of the lovely blue colour of the Entoloma hochstetteri. It’s perfect because I have you to share it with. Having you stand here by my side makes it perfect. Thinking about being at your side, making you smile for the rest of our lives makes me so happy and I want to share this happiness with you. Hugh, will you marry me?” The grin had stayed on Paul’s face the whole time, growing even bigger with every word he said. Hugh couldn’t do much else than look adoringly at person he loved.

“Yes I do.”, Hugh said before closing the distance between them to kiss his partner. One hand stayed intertwined with Paul’s, while he used the other to cup his partner’s cheek. When they parted they rested their foreheads against others. “You succeeded you know? I’ve never been happier in my life than in this moment.” They stayed like this for a while. Just them, surrounded by mushrooms, smiling at each other.

“Now let's get you home and into the sonic shower. You can’t go to bed this dirty.” 

A smirk appeared on Paul’s face. “Oh so I can’t be dirty in bed now, can I? You didn’t seem to mind yesterday, dear doctor.” 

“There is definitely no soil touching our bed. But I can make sure that you won’t miss a spot while being in the shower.” Their pupils were blown as they leaned in for another kiss. 

“Is that so? Computer, two person side by side transport to our quarters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you have any criticism, found a mistake or noticed something I could improve, feel free to leave a comment or message me. You can also drop by at my tumblr to talk about Culmets or anything else: Janjan-the-ninth.tumblr.com


End file.
